


Mickeys nunchucks

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #Mickeys a weird ghetto dad #nazi referencing, Domestic, Husbands, Karate, M/M, Old Married Couple, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just cute Ian and Mickey, Mickey finds some old Nunchucks he use to own and shows off, Mickey also is a show off. also Mickey is a show off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickeys nunchucks

[ Ian and Mickey were in the back yard of the Milkovich house, Little 5 year old YevGeny was sitting on the back steps and his dads were throwing trash away and moving stuff around. The back yard was huge, but it was filled with junk and old car parts that Ian wanted Mickey to sell for money so they could buy supplies to fix the gate. Ian wanted a proper Gate around the yard so it could be safe for their son ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/80350549d4829e3cdcaaae19d15857f2/tumblr_nab8yfIA5K1qbr8cio1_250.gif)

"The other day Mick, I had to chase off a stray dog, what If Yev had been outside?"

"OHH A dogggy, daddy I want a doggy!" Yevgeny had squeezed his juice box in his hand extra hard at the excitment

"Not today buddy, not until we fix the fence, right Mickey?" Ian looking at his shorter husband in his cut off purple shirt, tossing a piece o wood with some nails in them to the side, he was gonna rent a big trash can tomorrow so they could hall some bigger trash away

"yeah yeah I'll fix the damn gate"

"Maybe you can ask your brothers to come over to help, werent they the ones to broke it anyway?"

_Ian remembered Mandy retelling of when one of the Milkovich brothers and he wasnt sure who, it must have been one of the older twins, Tony or Jaime but they broke the back wooden fence down with the family car once_

"nah, they probably would just complain all day, even though it was fucking Tony who did it, fucking high on coke or some shit, ey what about asking Lip and Sully? "

Lip might help, if Ian said it was for his nephews sake

"UNCIE LIPPY!! IS HE COMING!" crap now he was all excited and probably wouldnt shut up all day

Yevgeny loved Lip and Liam, who he had grown very fond of, and Lip was surprisngly very good with babies.

"Not today buddy! tomorrow!" Ian yelled at his son, who continued to watch his two sweaty dads, Chicago in summer was hot.

Suddenly there little blonde child got up from the steps, spotting something from his stoop and called out "daddy! papa! wats dat?"

they both turned around sweating and wiping black grease off their face from the old car engine they were moving out of the grass and broken glass

"What?" he walked over to where Yev had rushed threw the grass, some was green some was dead yellow and weeds, there in the overgrown grass was Mickeys Nunchucks

"OH mAN! I loved these! I use to use them for beating up people when I was a kid Yev"

"dont-tell our son that" Ian sighed, covering his face

"dady use to beat people up?" cocking his tiny head of curls to the side, sqinting against the sun at his dad

"which is a NO NO, Yev, beating up people is bad, right, remember?" Ian tried to teach their son hitting was wrong, after getting calls from his preschool teachers he once started a tiny fight club with other boys after seeing the movie with Uncle Iggy and Colin

"check it out babe" and Mickey begane to do a few moves, twisting them and moving the batons from side to side of his body, making a figure 8

"wow, thats actually good?'

"Yeah I had this whole Nazi Steven Seagal thing when I was younger"

Ian rememberde, back before they were dating Mickey's room was exactly what you pictured a kid like him to look like, son of a Aryan brotherhood Ukraine mobster, his room was head to toe Nazi memorabilia, which Ian made him throw away or burn, he also had this big red satanic flag in his room, which was more for shock value. Mickey even had a Nazi generals uniform once, Ian wasn't sure how he got all this stuff but he didnt ask.

"yes I remember, I think I remember you broke a kids skull in once"

"ah, yeah, he took my jello at lunch, so I bashed his brains in"

"whats a naaazi, daddy?"

"Its a -"

"Mickey dont answer him" Ian cut him off"

Mickey looked at him , annoyed, doing a turn on his heel and twirling the nunchucks around his head like a helicopter, then doing a couple more fancy moves

Yevgeny squeeled excitedly "daddy are you like that seagull guy?"

Mickey had recently gotten Yevgeny into watching Steven Seagull movies, Ian tried to get him to watch Van Dam 

"Im better! cause Im your pops!" Ian rolled his eyes, "alright hand them over we need to get to work I wanna finish up before Lunch time"

"your jealous cause Im better at these then you, didnt ya take Karate when you were young or some shit?"

"yes, and you use to stand outside the windows and throw eggs at us"

"ah yeah, but thats cause they didnt let me join"

"cause you broke a kids nose"

"you broke a kids knee didnt you?"

"he made fun of my hair, Oh just forget it" Ian said, brushing Mickey off who laughed, pocketing his newfound toys 

Ian yawned "we should call it quits Im too hot"

"yeah you are"

Ian slapped his arm, not hard, as the three walked back up the stairs into the air conditioning

"what do you guys want?"

"pizza bagels" Mickey said grabbing a beer and flopping onto the kitchen chair

"piizzza Bagels" Yevgeny chimed in, Ian handing him a new apple juice box

"alright then, pizza bagels"

Ian set the stove for the correct time and put the bagels in, then he called Lip and bargined with him if he could come help fix the fence tomorrow if he bought beer

"Lip says he'll do it" taking out the pizza bagels and putting some on everyones plate, Yevgeny being smaller and only being able to eat 5, he gave him a little plate and set him in front of the TV were some cartoon was on.

Ian and Mickey sat at the long table, eating there plate of mini pizzas and beer, Ian switching his for Arizona Tea

"so I called my uncle Ronnie and he'll swing by tomorrow and help move some of those car parts out of the yard, says we might get something out of it"

hooking his ankle around Mickeys, Ia smiled, chewing his food "you should see if your brothers or Ronnie can baby sit Yevgeny tomorrow night, maybe they can stay here and we go rent a hotel room"

"oh yeah? and do what" popping a mini bagel in his mouth, sucking the tomato sauce off his fingers, Mickey raised an eyebrow

Ian leaned closer, whispering dirty words into his husbands ear

"I'll see if they can watch the baby meat tomorrow then, but you better be fucking serious, no falling asleep as soon as we get there" Mickey said, pulling out his cell phone and flipping through contacts as Ian kissed his neck

**Author's Note:**

> I need baby Mickey tossing eggs he stole from Kash and Grab at the Karate dojo's window cause he's mad they didnt let him join.


End file.
